


Ángel guardián

by w28disaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, casdean - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w28disaster/pseuds/w28disaster
Summary: Castiel siempre se ha sentido atraído por Dean, no es ninguna novedad, pero lo achacaba a que era por su conexión entre salvador y protegido. Al menos hasta ahora.Mientras fue el recipiente de Lucifer tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, puesto que quedó atrapado en su propia mente y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pensar y ver la televisión.En ese tiempo llegó a una conclusión: le gustaba Dean. Y no como te puede gustar una camisa o como le gustaba su gabardina, no. Dean le gustaba de esa forma en que los humanos se gustaban, de una forma romántica.Solo había un problema, no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar en este tipo de situaciones. ¿Debía decírselo? ¿Tal vez esperar a que el cazador se diera cuenta por sí mismo?Confundido y algo agobiado por los sentimientos que ha descubierto, se decide por lo segundo.Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Dean también se sienta atraído por el ángel.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic es una continuación alternativa desde el capítulo 2 de la temporada 12 de Supernatural. La tengo publicada también en Wattpad, donde se me puede encontrar bajo el mismo nombre de usuario, con este mismo título.  
> Pido perdón porque aún estoy intentando adaptarme a AO3 y comprender cómo funciona.

Castiel entró en el búnker algo cansado. Bajó las escaleras con parsimonia mientras se quitaba la gabardina. Al llegar abajo, sus ojos azules peinaron el lugar, percatándose de que estaba totalmente vacío y en silencio.

Había algunos papeles esparcidos por encima de la mesa del mapa, pero por lo demás todo parecía estar perfectamente. Tanta calma le alarmó. Acababan de traer a Sam de vuelta a casa después de que fuera secuestrado, ¿y si había pasado algo?

Tiró la gabardina sobre una silla y comenzó a caminar por el búnker algo deprisa, registrando cada rincón, asegurándose de que no hubiera nada raro.

Tras un rato, solo le quedaban dos lugares por inspeccionar: la cocina y las habitaciones.

El estado de relajación que había comenzado a ganarle a sus nervios no le duró mucho al ver un brazo en el suelo, detrás de la isla, que identificó como el de Dean al visualizar el reloj negro que el chico nunca se quitada.

No estaba seguro de que sus pies hubieran tocado el suelo mientras corría hacia donde el chico yacía. ¿Estaba inconsciente? ¿Qué le había pasado?

"¡Dean! ¡Dean!" Mientras repetía su nombre lo suficientemente bajo para que solo le oyera él, se arrodilló a una velocidad impresionante y tomó su muñeca comprobando el pulso. Fue al levantar la vista mientras calculaba las pulsaciones que reparó en las botellas vacías de cerveza tiradas por el suelo.

¡Oh, genial! El chico solo estaba tan borracho que se había quedado dormido.

Se quedó mirándole, todavía arrodillado en el suelo. Subió una mano lentamente hacia su rostro para acariciar el lateral de este con la punta de los dedos y mucha suavidad.

Cuando vio al rubio retorcerse en sueños separó su mano y se sentó en el suelo, tomando una distancia, preocupado por si se despertaba. Esperó un poco y, en vista de que el chico seguía durmiendo plácidamente, se levantó del suelo.

Le miró un par de segundos más antes de levantarle en sus brazos con sumo cuidado y llevarle a su habitación. Sería mejor que durmiera en su cama a que lo hiciera en el suelo de la cocina. Era frío e incómodo, no podía dejarle ahí.

Mientras caminaba, Dean se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, aferrándose a la solapa de su chaqueta. Al ángel se le formó una leve sonrisa.

Una vez frente a la puerta, se encontró con una pequeña piedra en su camino. ¿Cómo iba a abrir la puerta con Dean en brazos?

Suspiró profundamente antes de empezar a hacer toda clase de malabares para tratar de alcanzar la puerta sin despertar al chico. Finalmente, y en vista de que no tenía muchas más opciones, le dejó levitando en el aire y abrió la puerta, para después volverlo a coger en sus brazos y adentrarse en la habitación.

Dejó al rubio sobre la cama con todo el cuidado para que no se despertara y se quedó observándole un poco más. Le gustaba verle dormir, era uno de los pocos momentos en los que el cazador estaba tranquilo.

Desde que Lucifer había abandonado su cuerpo, se colaba en la habitación del hombre algunas noches para simplemente mirarle. Le daba paz y así se aseguraba de que estuviera bien, o al menos eso último era la excusa que se repetía una y otra vez cuando se encontraba a sí mismo entre esas cuatro paredes.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con cuidado y volvió a acariciar sus mejillas, sintiendo la incipiente barba bajo la yema de sus dedos. Dibujó su mandíbula suavemente en una caricia hasta llegar a su barbilla, donde dejó sus dedos quietos por unos breves segundos, durante los cuales su vista viajó a los labios de Dean.

El rubio se removió hasta quedar de lado en la cama y, asustado por si despertaba, el ángel se fue de la habitación.

Volvió a la cocina y recogió todas las botellas, metiéndolas en el cubo de la basura. Después, recogió todas las fotografías que había tiradas en el suelo. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina tomándose el tiempo de observarlas todas y cada una, antes de decidir volver a la habitación.

Las dejó sobre la mesilla y le quitó los zapatos a Dean, para después echarle una manta por encima. Besó su frente y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, la dejó cerrada y se fue a su propia habitación mientras se deshacía la corbata.


	2. Capítulo 1

Castiel salió de su habitación y caminó por el largo pasillo. Estaba aburrido, así que cogería un libro de la biblioteca para aprovechar su tiempo en algo útil.

Las noches en el búnker se le hacían eternas.

A veces llegaba a echar de menos lo que había sentido siendo humano, cuando Metatron le robó su gracia. Cosas como comer o dormir podían parecer insignificantes, pero le había gustado hacerlo y ahora no se sentía igual.

Al llegar a la biblioteca del búnker pudo ver a Mary, la madre de los dos hermanos Winchester, sentada en una de las mesas leyendo algo con una leve sonrisa.

Se acercó cautelosamente, pero aún así la cazadora notó su presencia. "¡Oh, Castiel! ¡No sabía que estabas despierto!"

Le sonrió suavemente a la mujer y se sentó en la silla frente a ella. "Los ángeles no dormimos."

Ella le sonrió de vuelta tímidamente. "Parece que yo tampoco."

Estando así de cerca, Castiel pudo ver que lo que estaba leyendo Mary era el diario de John, el cual cerró para hablar con él.

"Castiel, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" La madre titubeó ligeramente mientras hacía la pregunta.

"Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?"

Pareció pensárselo un poco, cómo si tratara de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero finalmente habló. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí en la tierra?"

"Oh, pues algunos años." El rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación captó su curiosidad.

"Y tú... ¿sientes que encajas aquí? Quiero decir, ¿se tarda mucho en adaptarse?"

"Yo no creo que me haya adaptado." Respondió con sinceridad.

"¿De verdad? Pensé... bueno, tú te llevas muy bien con mis hijos... yo creí que tú..."

El pelinegro negó suavemente con la cabeza. "Al principio echaba mucho de menos el cielo, ahora ya no tanto." La mujer le miraba atentamente. "Aún hay veces en las que pienso que este no es mi sitio, que no debería estar aquí, pero volver al cielo no es una opción para mí; los ángeles me consideran un traidor." Le dedicó una suave sonrisa antes de continuar. "Pero tú, Mary Winchester, estás en donde deberías estar. Este es tu lugar. Tal vez necesites algún tiempo, pero te aseguro que lograrás adaptarte."

Mary sonrió y acarició el diario, asintiendo después. "Gracias, Castiel. Voy a volver a la cama, a ver si consigo dormir."

"¡Buena suerte!"

De nuevo, Castiel se quedó solo en el silencioso búnker. Con los Winchester metidos cada uno en su respectiva habitación, volvía a tener todo el lugar para él solo.

Se levantó suspirando y tomó un libro sobre vampiros para llevárselo a su habitación. Durante las noches no tenía mucho más que hacer a parte de investigar sobre los seres sobrenaturales que cazaban los hermanos.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean abrió los ojos despacio, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, pero volvió a cerrarlos enseguida cuando el dolor de cabeza le golpeó fuerte.

Se forzó a salir de la cama porque necesitaba beber agua y una pastilla para mitigar el dolor.

Unas voces provenientes de la cocina le tenían haciendo muecas mientras caminaba en dirección al lugar. Estaban demasiado altas para lo que podía soportar en ese momento.

Cuando entró en el lugar, se encontró a Sam y a su madre hablando animadamente mientras desayunaban café con bollos.

Murmurando un leve buenos días, tomó un vaso y se sirvió agua. Bebió unos tres vasos antes de comenzar su búsqueda de las pastillas.

El familiar sonido de la voz de Castiel, le indicó que acababa de entrar en la cocina al oírle saludar a Sam y a Mary. Cuando se giró, se lo encontró con las pastillas y un vaso de agua tendido en su dirección.

"Te lo estaba llevando a tu habitación, no esperaba encontrarte despierto."

Tomó ambas cosas dedicándole una suave sonrisa al ángel. "Gracias, Cas."

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Dean?" La mirada preocupada del ángel sobre él le provocaba una sensación que no sabía cómo definir. Le gustaba tener su atención, pero también tenía la necesidad de borrar toda la preocupación de su ser.

"Tranquilo, sobreviviré, es solo resaca." Le sonrió de nuevo y, después de tomarse la pastilla, fue a la mesa para unirse a su familia. Se sirvió una taza de café viendo conversar a su hermano y a su madre, tenían que ponerse al día.

"Castiel, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres nada?" La mujer miró al nombrado, quien estaba apoyado en la isla mirándoles.

"Eres muy amable, Mary, pero los ángeles no comemos."

Mientras bebía de su café, Dean le lanzaba miradas de reojo a Castiel.

No recordaba haber llegado a su habitación anoche, pero esta mañana se había despertado allí, con la misma ropa de ayer, sin zapatos y tapado con una manta.

Estaba seguro de que Sam no había sido, su hermano le habría dejado en la cocina para ver si escarmentaba y la próxima vez no bebía hasta caer dormido. La idea de que hubiera sido su madre también la había descartado, él pesaba mucho y dudaba de que la mujer hubiera podido cargarle hasta la habitación.

Las únicas opciones posibles eran que hubiera sido Castiel o que hubiera llegado él solito a la habitación por sus propios medios.

La nube de pensamientos que le rodeaba se disipó cuando Sam empujó la caja de bollos hacia él. "¿Quieres? Los ha traído Cas esta mañana."

Parpadeó lentamente antes de negar, para luego asentir rápidamente. "Eh, sí, gracias."

Podía sentir la mirada del ángel sobre él, pero cada vez que le miraba, este se hacía el distraído.

"¿Hay algún caso interesante por la zona?" Preguntó antes de darle un mordisco al bollo relleno de crema que había cogido de la caja. Centró su atención en su hermano y su madre, dándose por vencido con el ángel.

"No, todo parece tranquilo." Sam no había tardado en percatarse del jueguito de miradas que Dean y Castiel habían compartido un momento atrás, pareciéndole bastante cómico; mientras que su madre se encontraba ajena a la situación.

"¿Dónde buscáis la información de los casos? No he visto ningún periódico por aquí." Comentó Mary extrañada.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron suavemente. Aún le quedaba bastante a su madre para acostumbrarse al siglo XXI, pero era entendible teniendo en cuenta que había resucitado tres días atrás y había estado muerta los últimos treinta años.

"Vemos todas las noticias que hay en el ordenador, puedes ver todos los periódicos que quieras desde ahí." Respondió Dean en un tono cariñoso.

Tener a su madre de vuelta era raro en cierto modo, pero no iba a negar que era lo que más había necesitado durante todos aquellos años.

"¿En el Internet? ¿También hay periódicos ahí entonces?"

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Y muchas más cosas!" Cas se acercó tomando asiento entre Sam y Mary, justo frente a Dean, mientras hablaba. "Aunque sigo sin fiarme de los ordenadores."

El menor de los Winchester miró de reojo a su hermano y estaba... ¿sonriendo? Al menos eso le pareció por unos breves segundos antes de que el rubio se llevara la taza a los labios para beber de su café.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, recogieron las tazas y demás cosas entre todos.

"Sam, podrías enseñar a mamá algunas cosas sobre las nuevas tecnologías."

"¿Qué piensas hacer tú mientras tanto?" El menor se cruzó de brazos interrogante.

"Volver a mirar las noticias, a ver si encuentro algo que tu hayas pasado por alto." Aquello no hizo más que hacer que Sam rodara los ojos.

"Puedo ayudarte si quieres." Se ofreció Castiel enseguida. "Radio-ángel está muy silenciosa últimamente y no sé si es buena señal teniendo en cuenta que Lucifer sigue por ahí."

Dean asintió caminando hacia la salida. "Entonces ven conmigo, a ver si podemos encontrar algo."

Sam vio a ambos salir de la cocina. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Mary miró curiosa de la puerta a su hijo menor. "¿Pasa algo?"

Él negó suavemente sin perder la sonrisa, haciéndole un gesto después para que le siguiera. "Nada de lo que preocuparse."

Madre e hijo caminaron hasta la sala de entrada del búnker, donde se ubicaba la mesa del mapa. Sam sacó su ordenador y lo colocó sobre esta.

"Vale, voy a empezar por enseñarte lo más básico, como por ejemplo a encenderlo." Mary asintió viendo como su hijo abría el ordenador.

Mientras tanto, Castiel y Dean se dirigían a la habitación de este último.

El rubio entró, dejando la puerta abierta, y sacó su ordenador para comenzar a buscar algo que les pudiese ser útil. Por su parte, el ángel entró y se debatió por unos breves segundos sobre si preguntarle a Dean si debía o no cerrar la puerta; decidió cerrarla sin más.

"¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas conmigo, Cas?" Habló el dueño de la habitación sin levantar la vista del ordenador y sin dejar de teclear.

El pelinegro caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, sintiéndose algo nervioso por la cercanía que estaban teniendo en ese momento. "¿Encuentras algo?"

"Noup... pero, por asegurarnos, ¿qué debería estar buscando?" Finalmente apartó la mirada de la pantalla y la dirigió hacia su acompañante, dejando los dedos quietos sobre el teclado.

"Ojos quemados, explosiones internas misteriosas, alguien que haya asegurado ser Lucifer recientemente, despariciones... ese tipo de cosas."

Dean arqueó las cejas ante las palabras de Castiel. "Bueno eso reduce bastante la busqueda." Volvió su atención al ordenador para tratar de encontrar alguna noticia relacionada con lo que le había dicho. "¿Sigue sin haber nada por radio-ángel?"

El angel negó tumbándose en la cama. "Absolutamente nada, y es raro porque Lucifer estará buscando un recipiente."

"¿Crees que encuentre uno?"

Castiel se encojió de hombros. "Encontrará algunos temporales, pero ninguno lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerle por siempre."

El humano asintió, pareciendo mostrar compresión ante la situación. Tras unos minutos de silencio, habló. "Creo que tengo algo."

Rápidamente el pelinegro volvió a sentarse en la cama y le arrebató el ordenador para poder leer el artículo que había encontrado. "Sí que parece cosa de un ángel."

"¿Pero una familia entera?" Dean se acercó más a Castiel para poder leer por encima de su hombro.

"¿Podríamos acercarnos a ver lo que ha ocurrido? Tal vez siga por la zona."

El cazador hizo una mueca releyendo el artículo. "Está algo lejos y ya se habrá largado."

Sus ojos se encontraron cuando ambos dejaron de mirar el ordenador para mirar al otro.

A Dean no le importaba realmente cuan lejos estuviera aquel lugar, había conducido muchos kilómetros más con Sam para atender algunos casos; le importaba la seguridad de Castiel. Sabía que se sentía culpable por haber sacado a Lucifer de la jaula y, después de todos estos años, era consciente de que iba a hacer cualquier cosa para enmendar su error.

Sus alas estaban dañadas y era más débil que el arcángel. No había ninguna manera de que le dejara enfrentarse a él.

"Dean, por favor..." Aquellos bonitos ojos azules que tanto le gustaba mirar tenían un tinte de tristeza y su voz estaba llena de suplica. "Si no quieres venir, puedo ir yo solo, pero necesito ir. Tengo que hacerlo."

La manera en que recalcó las palabras en la última frase hicieron que el cazador sentiera un nudo en la garganta.

Dean sabía de sobra lo que era hacer algo y sentirse culpable por ello, no quería que el ángel se torturara de esa forma.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Castiel se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a irse de la habitación camino del garaje.

Antes de que pudiera salir, una mano le atrapó por el brazo y le hizo girarse al tirar levemente de él.

"¿Podemos hablarlo con calma?" El cazador no parecía dispuesto a dejar ir pronto el tema, y mucho menos parecía dispuesto a dejar ir al ángel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues este es el primer capítulo de la fanfic. El viernes que viene subiré el próximo capítulo. Por favor, dejadme vuestra opinión en los comentarios.


	3. capítulo 2

Dean mantenía una expresión seria en su cara mientras conducía su querido Chevrolet Impala del 67 negro. Castiel iba sentado en silencio detrás de él, con la mirada puesta en sus manos, que jugueteaban nerviosas con el cinturón de su gabardina.

Mary disfrutaba del paisaje de carretera desde el asiento de copiloto, mientras que Sam miraba preocupado a su hermano desde el asiento de detrás del de su madre.

El menor de los Winchester presentía que había algo que no iba muy bien precisamente, pero el silencio en el coche se le hacía tan incómodo que ni siquiera se atrevía a romperlo.

Dean había cedido finalmente a las súplicas del ángel, así que ahora estaban yendo a la ciudad donde habían sucedido los incidentes para intentar encontrar a Lucifer.

La madre de los hermanos suspiró y se estiró en su asiento para encender la radio. Heat of the Moment, de Asia, resonó por los altavoces del coche.

Sam se removió aún más incómodo en su asiento y Dean perdió completamente la seriedad de su rostro, comenzando a reír. Al principio reía flojito, pero tras unos segundos se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia mientras su hermano le miraba mal.

Los otros dos ocupantes en el coche les miraban confusos, sin saber que ocurría.

"¡No tiene ninguna gracia!" Gruñó el castaño en voz baja.

"¿No? Yo creo que sí." Contestó su hermano entre risas.

"¡Te vi morir, capullo!" Le acusó con el dedo mientras hablaba.

Dean bufó volviendo a reír. "Lo dices como si a estas alturas la muerte significara algo para los Winchester."

Su madre les miró a ambos entre asombrada y asustada. "¿Dean, te has muerto?"

Se encogió de hombros suavemente. "Aquella vez en concreto no estoy muy seguro de que fuera real."

Sam rodó los ojos. "Te aseguro que sí que fue real, todas y cada una de las veces que te moriste en aquella ciudad fueron reales."

"¿Cuándo fue eso?" Preguntó Castiel bastante confundido, mirando a Dean con su ceño fruncido.

"Fue antes de conocerte." El rubio le miró por el espejo. "Tu querido hermanito Gabriel nos metió en un bucle temporal." Respondió con la naturalidad de quien está anunciando el tiempo que hace.

"Uno en el que siempre era martes y Dean moría de alguna forma absurda... hiciera lo que hiciera." Completó el menor.

"Oh, sí, eso suena muy a Gabriel." El pelinegro elevó las cejas en comprensión.

"¿Castiel, tú tienes hermanos?" Preguntó Mary sintiéndose algo abrumada con la reciente información.

"Todos los ángeles y arcángeles son mis hermanos." Respondió con tono algo monótono.

Ella asintió lentamente. El silencio, que se había roto tras aquel momento, volvió a inundar el coche.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la ciudad a la que se dirigían, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a un motel. Pidieron una habitación con tres camas para poder descansar del viaje y quedarse allí el tiempo que necesitaran para investigar.

Mientras caminaban hacia la habitación, el ángel tiró suavemente de la manga de la camisa del rubio para llamar su atención. Este giró la cabeza para mirarle.

"Dean, tenemos que ir a investigar. ¿Trajiste las identificaciones?"

Sonrió suavemente y asintió. "Mañana a primera hora iremos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Castiel negó sin soltar su camisa. "¡Tenemos que ir cuanto antes!"

El cazador tomó su mano suavemente haciendo que soltara la tela. "Ya hemos hablado de esto, los humanos necesitamos dormir."

"Pero..."

"Mañana, Cas."

El pelinegro hizo una mueca dispuesto a debatir, pero terminó asintiendo de mala gana.

Sam abrió la puerta y, dándose cuenta derepente de la cercanía que compartían, Castiel y Dean se separaron.

"Podríamos ir a cenar algo." Sugirió Mary al entrar en la habitación. "¿Os apetecen unas hamburguesas?"

Ambos hermanos asintieron prácticamente al unísono. El ángel se sentó en la cama del rubio mirando a los tres humanos con curiosidad mientras dejaban las cosas que habían traído para el viaje.

"Puedo esperaros aquí en la habitación." Sugirió en un tono de voz algo apagado.

Rápidamente Dean se giró para mirarle al oírle decir eso. "¿Qué? No, no, no, no. ¿Por qué no quieres venir con nosotros?" Dando un par de pasos se acercó a Castiel rápidamente, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás levemente para poder verle mejor.

"Dean tiene razón." Soltó Sam sin mirarles mientras rebuscaba en una bolsa de deportes. "Si Lucifer anda cerca será mejor que nos quedemos los cuatro juntos."

El ángel se desanimó un poco. ¿Dean solo le quería allí para protección en caso de que el arcángel les atacara? Bajó la mirada y asintió, levantándose de la cama.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación y Mary, al ser la última en salir, cerró. Había notado al ángel algo alicaído, así que se acercó a él y le cogió por el brazo suavemente.

"Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías contarme más cosas sobre los ángeles?" Tenía la sensación de que algo de lo que se había dicho en la habitación le había molestado y simplemente quería hacerle pensar en otra cosa.

"Oh, claro. ¿Qué cosas quieres que te cuente?" El pelinegro sonrió con amabilidad hacia la mujer y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sam se acercó a su hermano, que iba delante de todos, y le hizo una seña para que mirara hacia atrás. "Parece que Cas y mamá han hecho buenas migas, ¿eh?"

Dean miró hacia donde estaban los recién nombrados y asintió con la cabeza sin emitir ninguna palabra.

El menor notó eso, por lo que le dió un suave empujón con el hombro para llamar su atención. "¿Va todo bien, Dean?"

"Sí, por supuesto." El rubio trató de poner una sonrisa en su rostro para convencer a su hermano, que le miró con algo de sospecha, pero decidió dejar ir el tema.

Tras algunos minutos caminando por la calle, llegaron a una hamburguesería que les dió buena impresión.

Dean se dirigió a la primera mesa cerca de la ventana que vio vacía y dejó pasar a Castiel primero para que se sentara al lado de esta.

Con todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, había aprendido que cuando iban a locales de comida, al ángel le gustaba sentarse al lado de la ventana y observar a la gente que pasaba por la calle.

No le juzgaba, alguna forma tenía que encontrar de entretenerse mientras los hermanos se llenaban el estómago.

Se sentó a su lado y su madre y su hermano se sentaron frente a ellos.

Para cuando el camarero llegó a tomarles nota, los tres humanos conversaban animadamente y el ser celestial miraba por la ventana como si estuviera viendo su película favorita. De vez en cuando al rubio se le escapaba alguna sonrisa al mirarle de reojo.

Pidieron tres hamburguesas y para beber unas cervezas. Aprovecharon la espera mientras se las traían para seguir poniéndose al día. Eran treinta años, así que había mucho que contar.

Mary estaba realmente impresionada con todo lo que sus hijos habían conseguido a lo largo de aquellos años. No cualquiera puede decir que sus hijos han salvado el mundo varias veces.

Al poco tiempo llegó la comida y la charla fue sustituida por el silencio, roto solo por algún que otro comentario sobre la calidad de las hamburguesas.

Castiel no había intervenido en la conversación desde que habían llegado al restaurante. Se mantenía mirando por la ventana con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, mientras mantenía la otra sobre el asiento.

Intentaba conectar con radio-ángel, pero no parecía haber ningún movimiento por allí. Los ángeles estaban demasiado tranquilos y eso no era algo que le gustara al pelinegro.

Cuando los humanos terminaron de comer, Dean pagó la cena y los cuatro salieron del restaurante, encaminándose de nuevo hacia el motel.

Habían pedido dos llaves, para poder entrar y salir con más comodidad de la habitación ya que eran un grupo algo más grande de lo que solían ser.

No tardaron mucho en regresar al motel, pero Dean aprovechó para darle indicaciones a su madre y a su hermano del plan del día siguiente durante el camino.

Cuando llegaron, Mary se metió en el baño para cambiarse de ropa y Sam se sentó en su cama con el ordenador para ver si había salido alguna noticia más que indicara alguna actividad reciente de Lucifer por la zona. Mientras tanto, Dean cogió una de las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Sam, Cas, me voy a dar una vuelta. Luego vuelvo."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Se ofreció el ángel levemente preocupado por el rubio.

"No es necesario." Le sonrió suavemente tratando de relajarle. "Volveré en un rato."

El pelinegro asintió sentándose en su cama.

Una hora más tarde, tanto Mary como Sam estaban dormidos. Castiel estaba sentado en los asientos traseros del Impala leyendo uno de los libros que el menor de los Winchester había traído del bunker bajo la luz de una linterna.

Era un libro bastante interesante que trataba sobre wendigos, aunque el ángel no tenía ni idea de porque el cazador lo habría traído en esta ocasión que sabían que el causante era un poderoso arcángel.

La puerta del coche se abrió y Castiel levantó la mirada dem libro para ver qué pasaba. Vio a Dean subirse y sentarse a su lado.

Le sonrió suavemente dejando el libro abierto sobre su regazo. "Dean."

"Hola, Cas." El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Quieres que te sujete la linterna?"

El pelinegro negó suavemente. "No es necesario."

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" Dean se acomodó en el asiento para mirarle mejor.

"Un libro sobre wendigos que trajo Sam." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces algo cruzó por su mente. "¿Alguna vez habéis cazado alguno?"

El hombre asintió suavemente. "Hace algunos años, mientras buscábamos a nuestro padre. Fue algo difícil porque íbamos con un grupo de personas que no tenían nada que ver con la caza."

El ángel asintió con comprensión.

Tras un silencio en el que ninguno dijo nada y solo se miraron, Castiel finalmente volvió a hablar. "Deberías ir a la habitación, tienes que dormir."

"¿No vienes conmigo?"

"Creo que me quedaré leyendo."

Se quedaron mirándose de nuevo y, al cabo de unos segundos, el cazador salió del coche.

"Entoces supongo que nos vemos mañana." Le sonrió volviendo a asomarse dentro del coche.

"Hasta mañana, Dean." Susurró el pelinegro mientras el nombrado cerraba la puerta.

Se quedó sentado en el coche viendo como Dean entraba en la habitación y después devolvió su atención al libro.

El rubio se cambió de ropa tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible y se metió en su cama tratando de dormir.

Mañana iba a ser un día ajetreado si conseguían encontrar a Lucifer y más le valía estar descansado.


	4. capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En principio, toda la primera parte debería de salir en cursiva, pero aún no me manejo con AO3 y no sé cómo va a aparecer realmente. Disculpas de antemano. Os dejo ya con el capítulo.

_Dean y Sam entraban en el búnker después de una estupenda y prolífera caza. Dejaron los zapatos embarrados y sucios en la escalera, ya tendrían tiempo de recogerlos después._

_Se habían cargado un nido de unos diez u once vampiros entre los dos. Un amigo les había dado un soplo de unas desapariciones misteriosas de camioneros en la zona y no habían podido resistirse después de varios días de encierro en el búnker sin nada de acción._

_Todavía con la ropa sucia por la pelea y cubiertos tanto de la sangre de aquellos desagradables monstruos como de la suya propia, ambos hermanos caminaron a la cocina para saciar sus hambrientos estómagos. No habían probado bocado en tantas horas que sus abdomenes empezaban a doler._

_Dejaron sus ensangrentados machetes y cuchillos en el fregadero para no manchar nada con ellos y, tras sacar un par de cosas de la nevera, se sentaron en la mesa sintiéndose repentinamente derrotados por el cansancio. Con toda la energía que habían gasto y la gran cantidad de adrenalina que había recorrido sus cuerpos, ahora sus músculos se sentían agarrotados en algunas partes._

_Mientras comían un sándwich de crema de cacahuete y mermelada, Sam bromeaba sobre no tener fuerzas ni siquiera para madrugar a la mañana siguiente y cumplir su rutina de ejercicio._

_Oyeron un grito que devolvió la tensión a sus cuerpos y se miraron de inmediato. A parte de ellos, solo estaba su madre allí._

_Por precaución, Dean cogió su machete antes de hacerle una seña a su hermano para que fueran rápidamente a averiguar de dónde había provenido el grito y qué estaba ocurriendo. El menor cargó su pistola y salió de la cocina detrás del rubio, que caminaba con cautela buscando el más mínimo indicio de que algún ser sobrenatural se había colado._

_Recorrieron todo el búnker hasta llegar a la habitación de Mary. Según entraron en la habitación, la mujer, que estaba pegada al techo por algún tipo de hechizo o fuerza mágica, estalló en llamas entre gritos de dolor mientras se retorcía._

_Los dos hermanos bajaron sus armas, quedándose practicamente petrificados y sin saber que hacer, solo viendo a su madre morir por segunda vez sin poder evitarlo. Justo debajo de donde ella estaba, había un hombre del que solo podían ver sus ojos. Esos ojos amarillos brillantes._

_No podía ser real. ¡Ellos mismos le habían matado años atrás! Pero, de alguna misteriosa forma, allí estaba aquel detestable demonio, mirándoles fijamente. Casi podían jurar que había una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Dean fue el primero de los dos en reaccionar. Lleno de ira, cargó contra el ser, atravesándole el pecho con el machete, pese a que sabía que no le haría efecto al no ser uno especial para demonios._

_Aquel pequeño detalle no le importaba en ese momento en lo más absoluto. Solo quería venganza e iba a obtenerla fuera como fuese._

_Al hundir la hoja del machete en el pecho de Azazel, la habitación desapareció junto con la visión del demonio, dando paso a la biblioteca del búnker con todos los libros apilados en una montaña que olía a gasolina y varios cadáveres en el suelo. Ahora solo estaban Castiel y él, pero lo que tenía en su mano ya no era su preciado machete._

_Había atravesado al ángel con la primera arma y este le miraba con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, llenos de sorpresa, dolor y... ¿decepción?_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes al darse cuenta. Sus piernas dejaron de sostenerle y cayó al suelo de rodillas sosteniendo al pelinegro entre sus brazos._

_Mientras le abrazaba contra su pecho, una de sus temblorosas manos trataba de apartar los mechones de pelo que le habían caído al ser celestial sobre la frente._

_"D-dean." Su nombre salió de sus labios acompañado de una tos que dejó un hilo de sangre en la comisura de su boca._

_"¡Shhh! ¡No te esfuerces!" Le calló rápidamente; que hablara solo iba a hacerlo más doloroso, tanto a nivel físico para el ángel como a nivel emocional para el cazador. Acariciaba su rostro con sumo cuidado mientras le veía retorcerse de dolor, haciendo que su corazón doliera como si alguien se lo estuviera atravesando una y otra vez con miles de agujas sin piedad alguna. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había podido matar a su ángel? "Te pondrás bien, Cas. Vamos a llamar a Rowena y te vas a poner bien."_

_Estaba llorando como un niño pequeño, pero eso ahora no podía importarle menos mientras sostenía a Castiel entre sus brazos, que le miraba con sus grandes ojos azules mientras tosía con dolor de vez en cuando y la sangre brotaba de su herida. Esa herida que él había causado._

_"Quédate conmigo, por favor. Te necesito, Cas." Su camisa blanca estaba empapada en sangre, junto con la chaqueta de traje; también se había manchado la gabardina._

_Los ojos del pelinegro comenzaban a cerrarse, aunque él trataba de mantenerlos abiertos._

_"Dean..." Su voz sonaba demasiado débil._

_"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..." Tomó una de sus manos y la besó, abrazándole más fuerte después y llorando aún más, si es que eso era posible. "Te necesito, Cas. Por favor, no te mueras. Por favor..."_

_Pero ya era tarde, el corazón del ángel había dejado de latir y todo lo que sostenía Dean entre sus brazos era un cadáver._

Despertó sobresaltado en la cama del motel con la angustia llenando su pecho hasta el punto de hacer que le doliera. Se pasó las manos por la cara tratando de quitarse de encima aquella incómoda sensación mientras se sentaba sobre el colchón. Miró la hora en su reloj y se dió cuenta de que eran las cuatro de la madrugada pasadas.

Su madre y su hermano dormían plácidamente. Todo en la habitación parecía estar en orden. Nada había sido real, solo era su mente decidiendo jugarle una mala pasada.

Con algo de pereza, se calzó y salió de la habitación solo con el pijama puesto mientras se repetía a sí mismo que todo estaba bien. Probablemente Castiel seguiría leyendo en el coche, pero él necesitaba verle y asegurarse de que estaba sano y salvo.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, se abrazó a sí mismo sintiendo el frío de la madrugada con cada paso que daba por el aparcamiento. Pese a que no era mucha la distancia, se maldijo por no haber cogido una chaqueta o algo para taparse.

Había varios coches aparcados, más o menos el aparcamiento estaría a la mitad de su capacidad; pero no había nadie a parte de él caminando por allí.

Llegó hasta el coche y vio que estaba completamente vacío. ¿Dónde se habría metido su emplumado amigo?

Mientras miraba el Impala con gesto pensativo, un aleteo se oyó a su espalda y, antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, algo le cubrió por los hombros resguardándole del frío.

Enseguida se dió cuenta de que era la gabardina de Castiel lo que le cubría y se aferró a ella dándose la vuelta, justo para verle enfundado en su traje negro con sus grandes y dañadas alas negras a la vista. Quedó boquiabierto ante tal imagen, era la primera vez que podía verlas.

"Dean, ¿qué haces aquí fuera? Vas a coger frío." El ángel le miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero el cazador estaba anonadado mirando aquella nueva parte de su anatomía. Eran mucho más grandes de lo que él se las había imaginado.

"Cas, pensé que las habías perdido." Dijo prácticamente en un susurro.

El pelinegro se rascó la nuca mirando el pavimento del aparcamiento, levemente nervioso por la atención del humano en sus alas. "Solo estaban demasiado rotas para ser útiles." Dean le miró preocupado por lo que se apresuró a añadir. "Pero están empezando a sanar, ya puedo hacer pequeños vuelos de un par de metros de distancia."

El humano dió un paso hacia él con cautela, todavía aferrado a la cálida prenda de ropa sobre sus hombros. "¿Puedo... puedo tocarlas?"

Pese a la tenue iluminación que ofrecían las cuatro farolas mal puestas que había en el lugar, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Castiel era visible para él cuando asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

Estiró una de sus manos, sujetando ambos lados de la gabardina con la otra, y la pasó con cuidado sobre una de sus maltratadas alas. Era tan suave que le daban ganas de pedirle a Castiel que les envolviera a ambos con ellas y quedarse a vivir dentro de estas.

El ángel había cerrado los ojos sintiendo el tacto de su mano sobre sus plumas. Aquello era nuevo para él, nunca nadie que no fuera él mismo había tocado esa parte de su cuerpo y tenía que admitir que la sensación le agradaba bastante.

El rubio siguió tocando sus alas, sintiendo una oleada de paz y calma recorrer su cuerpo. Sonrió cuando oyó al pelinegro suspirar, incitándole a seguir. Miraba su rostro mientras lo hacía, asegurándose en todo momento de que la reacción a sus caricias era positiva.

"¿Se siente bien?" Susurró Dean, la única respuesta que recibió fue un murmullo afirmativo.

El ángel se aferró a la gabardina ladeando la cabeza cuando tocó cierto punto de su ala. Algo asustado por si había hecho algo mal, apartó la mano rápidamente, pero pudo notar como el contrario la movía instintivamente en busca de más contacto.

Volvió a colocarla en el mismo lugar y siguió acariciando por esa zona. Castiel soltó un suspiro mucho más notorio que el anterior y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del cazador, sintiéndose abrumado por aquella sensación.

El rubio le rodeó con su brazo libre por la cintura, pegándole contra su pecho, cuando vio como le fallaban las rodillas al seguir acariciando ese punto. Ya no le importaba soltar la gabardina porque sabía que Castiel la tenía bien sujeta y, de todos modos, con el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del ángel, ya no la necesitaba tanto como antes.

Continuaron así por unos minutos, sin moverse en lo más mínimo ya que ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. Pese a que Dean no quería irse y dejar al ángel, tenía que volver a la habitación y dormir un poco más o no habría forma de que estuviera en condiciones de investigar nada a la mañana siguiente, por lo que lentamente paró de acariciar las alas del pelinegro.

"Cas, tengo que volver a la habitación." Dijo en un susurro suave. La cercanía que compartían le permitía no tener que elevar la voz más de eso y por muchas excusas de ' _espacio personal_ ' que pusiera, le gustaba estar así con él.

"¿De verdad es necesario?" Murmuró el ángel acomodándose en su pecho. De no ser porque los ángeles no dormían, habría jurado que su voz sonaba adormilada.

"Totalmente necesario." La mano que había usado para acariciar las negras alas subió hasta la cabeza de Castiel para comenzar a acariciar su pelo, prácticamente del mismo color que sus alas. "Tengo que dormir."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, envueltos en un suave murmullo de un batir de alas, ambos aparecieron en mitad de la habitación en la misma posición en la que se encontraban en el aparcamiento.

Dean evitó maldecir por la sorpresa para no despertar a su hermano y a su madre. No estaba acostumbrado a que el pelinegro le teletransportara de un lugar a otro. Aunque por otra parte lo agradecía, porque con sus prisas por encontrarle había olvidado la llave.

Se separó con cuidado del ángel y le devolvió la gabardina tras quitársela de encima. Este le sonrió de forma cálida. "Buenas noches, Dean."

No pudo contestar antes de que desapareciera con el mismo ruido que había hecho al traerle. Suspiró quitándose los zapatos sin molestarse en desabrocharse los cordones y se volvió a tumbar en la ligeramente incómoda cama, tapándose con las mantas hasta la barbilla.

Bien acurrucado en el lugar, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, invadido por una extraña paz.


	5. capítulo 4

Dean se miró en el espejo del baño del motel y suspiró mientras trataba de peinarse de manera algo más formal. Llevaba los pantalones de traje que siempre usaba para infiltrarse en las investigaciones como agente del FBI y su chaqueta estaba colgada del pomo de la puerta. Aún no se había anudado la corbata roja, pero la llevaba totalmente deshecha colgada del cuello.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta le hicieron retirar la atención de la imagen que le mostraba el espejo. "¿Sí?"

"¿Dean, va todo bien ahí dentro?" La voz de su madre sonó al otro lado de la puerta, había un ligero tono de preocupación tiñéndola.

"Sí, sí. Ya salgo." Respondió rápidamente antes de tomar su neceser y salir, encontrando a la rubia de frente.

"¿Seguro de que va todo bien?" Volvió a preguntar la mujer mirándole seria. Sus ojos verdes le inspeccionaban, poniéndole ligeramente nervioso.

Asintió mientras caminaba hacia su cama, evitando mirar a Mary, para dejar sus cosas. Su vista cayó en Castiel, que estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, mientras comenzaba a anudarse la corbata. "¿Listo para irnos, Cas?"

El ángel le miró atento por unos segundos y luego asintió levemente.

"¿De verdad no queréis que vayamos con vosotros?" Preguntó Sam apunto de cerrar su ordenador y levantarse de la cama. "Puedo arreglarme en un momento y..."

"No es necesario, solo vamos a ir a echar un vistazo." Respondió el rubio antes de soltar un suave gruñido por la frustración de no ser capaz de atar su corbata. "Si vamos los cuatro levantaremos sospechas, con dos agentes del FBI es suficiente."

Volvió a intentar hacer el nudo, fallando de nuevo por los nervios que le carcomían por dentro y se negaba a sacar fuera. Su hermano volvió la vista a la pantalla del ordenador. "Está bien, pero llamanos si necesitáis refuerzos."

Suspiró rendido quitándose la prenda. "Dudo que haga falta, pero, en tal caso, llamaré."

Iba a volver a la carga con la corbata cuando el pelinegro captó su atención por completo al acercarse a él. "¿Puedo?" Le preguntó casi en un susurro al estar ya frente a frente, haciendo un gesto hacia la corbata. Asintió rendido; de todos modos, no podía hacerlo peor que él.

El ángel tomó la corbata y la pasó con cuidado alrededor de su cuello, rozando sin querer sus manos con la suya en el proceso. Sus ojos azules se hayaban concentrados en aquella tela de rayas mientras la anudaba despacio siguiendo todos los pasos que le había visto hacer tantas otras veces a los hermanos Winchester.

Dean le miraba embobado mientras tanto, disfrutando de su cercanía. Lo que había pasado en la madrugada aún seguía en su mente dando vueltas sin parar. Saber que su madre y su hermano seguían en la habitación con ellos dos era lo único que le detenía de tomarle por la cintura y pegarle a su cuerpo para tenerle aún más cerca.

"¡Listo!" La voz grave de Castiel le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Este le sonreía orgulloso de su trabajo recién acabado, con sus manos aún sobre la corbata.

"Gracias, Cas." El cazador le sonrió de vuelta y posó una de sus manos sobre la del pelinegro.

Se quedaron en esa misma posición, solo mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada, hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y la voz de la madre de los hermanos rompió la burbuja en la que los dos se habían sumergido. "¡Dean, te has dejado la chaqueta en el baño!"

En aquel instante, el ángel soltó su corbata y desapareció acompañado del sonido de un suave aleteo, dejando al recién nombrado solo en el centro de la habitación con su familia. El rubio carraspeó alisando su camisa antes de dirigirse hacia Mary, que miraba con asombro en dirección a donde había desaparecido el amigo de sus hijos.

"Gracias, mamá." Cogió su chaqueta y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de la mujer para después dirigirse hacia la puerta. En su camino, se echó las llaves del Impala y una llave de la habitación al bolsillo.

Salió de la habitación, comenzando a dirigirse a su querido coche. Mientras caminaba pudo divisar a Castiel apoyado en el capó mirando alrededor distraido, por lo que aceleró su paso mientras se ponía la chaqueta de traje.

Cuando el cazador llegó a donde estaba el ángel, sacó las llaves y abrió el coche dándole una suave sonrisa. "¿Nos vamos?"

El contrario simplemente asintió y se subió al asiento de copiloto. Una vez los dos dentro del coche, Dean arrancó y comenzó a conducir. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su compañero, sin saber que decir para romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

"Cas." Le llamó en tono de voz suave, como si tratara de no asustarle. El nombrado se giró hacia él con una expresión curiosa en su rostro. "¿Todo bien?"

El pelinegro asintió algo sonrojado apartando la mirada. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Te fuiste de la habitación cuando me llamó mi madre." Respondió encojiéndose de hombros.

Por supuesto que el ángel tampoco se había podido sacar de la cabeza lo ocurrido en la madrugada y salir volando de la habitación al oír la voz de la mujer había sido casi un reflejo involuntario. "Me sorprendí, solo eso." Trato de quitarle importancia, pero podía ver al mirar al humano que no le había convencido su respuesta.

Dean notaba que no le estaba diciendo la verdad, ser un buen mentiroso no estaba entre las cualidades de su amigo, pero lo dejó pasar. Con un suspiro se estiró para encender la radio. "¿Qué te parece si pongo algo de música?"

El resto del camino pasó con algo menos de tensión. El cazador cantaba animado las canciones que sonaban y Castiel le seguía algunas que se sabía, pero la mayoría del tiempo solo le miraba sonriente.

Cuando llegaron al escenario del crimen y aparcaron, el pelinegro bajó del coche y le tendió al humano una de las identificaciones. Caminaron hasta la casa, que tenía una cinta en la puerta abierta, indicando que no estaba permitido el paso. También tenía cintas en todas las ventanas.

Hicieron caso omiso de la restricción y entraron en la casa, encontrándola totalmente vacía.

Había algunos marcadores de la policía indicando donde habían estado los cadáveres cuando fueron encontrados, y también había manchas de sangre.

Inspeccionaron rápidamente la casa entera en busca de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera indicar que aquello no fuera obra de Lucifer, pero estaba completamente limpia.

"Supongo que solo queda ir al depósito a ver los cadáveres." Sugirió Dean mirando a su alado compañero, que se había detenido a mirar una de las fotos que decoraba la estancia.

"Dean, ¿cuántos cuerpos encontró la policía?" Preguntó sin levantar la vista de la foto.

"Cuatro." Respondió el rubio acercándose. Posó una mano en el hombro del ángel y miró la foto. "¿En que estás pensando, Cas?"

"En que Lucifer salió de esta casa en un recipiente." Susurró Castiel con voz abatida girando su cabeza un poco para mirarle.

"¿Por qué crees eso?"

"En esta foto hay cinco personas y solo encontraron cuatro cadáveres."

"Eh, no te desanimes." El cazador tomó la foto y la retiró con suavidad de la mano del pelinegro, que soltó su agarre en ella enseguida. "Tal vez esa quinta persona no fuera alguien de la familia o no estuviera en la casa en ese momento." Apretó su hombro levemente como muestra de afecto.

Castiel suspiró asintiendo no muy convencido. "Tal vez tengas razón. Vayamos al depósito."

"Vamos." Quitó su mano despacio al tiempo que dejaba la foto en su lugar.

Salieron de la casa en completo silencio y se montaron en el coche. El ángel iba demasiado desanimado para hablar y el rubio no sabía que decir para animarle.

En cuanto llegaron, Dean aparcó el Impala y se bajaron de él caminando hacia la entrada de la comisaría.

"Soy el agente Cabello y este es mi compañero, el agente Mendes. FBI." El cazador enseñó su placa de indentificación mientras hablaba.

El pelinegro sacó su placa y la enseñó también con su rostro completamente serio. "Quisiéramos ver los cadáveres de la familia con los ojos quemados."

El policía local les miraba extrañado, pero aún así les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran a dónde estaban. "No entiendo porque el FBI se interesa por este caso."

"Ha habido algunos parecidos en otros estados y creemos que podría ser un patrón." Explicó vagamente el rubio dando la excusa que siempre usaba en este tipo de situaciones.

"¿Qué clase de asesino en serie quema los ojos de sus víctimas?" Río nervioso el policía.

"Cosas más raras he visto." Contestó Dean encogiéndose de hombros.

El lugareño le miró con cara de horror mientras entraban en el depósito ante tal afirmación.

"¿Podría dejarnos a solas con los cadáveres?" Pidió el ángel. "Esto es una investigación federal."

"Como deseen." El policía se fue de allí cerrando la puerta tras él.

Había cuatro y todas tenían cuerpos encima, tapados con una sábana. El humano río suavemente acercándose a una de las mesas. "Tú y yo rodeados de fiambres... No suena como un gran plan."

Castiel le miró confundido ladeando su cabeza. "Dean, ¿de que hablas? Hemos venido a trabajar."

El rubio detuvo sus movimientos mientras quitaba la sábana que cubría uno de los cadáveres y le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes. "¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí, claro!"

Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y el pelinegro se acercó a él para inspeccionar el cuerpo.

Definitivamente había sido obra del arcángel y, por lo que ponía en el informe, no había duda de que los cuatro habían sido intentos fallidos de encontrar un recipiente.

"¡Hay que encontrarle y rápido!" Soltó con preocupación el ángel alejándose del cuerpo.

"Está bien, le encontraremos." Trató de tranquilizarle Dean sin mucho éxito. "Ahora salgamos de aquí."

El pelinegro asintió de inmediato. Ambos salieron y vieron al policía de antes esperándoles.

"¿Ya han acabo, señores?" Preguntó con amabilidad.

"Sí, ¿qué puede decirme de esta familia?" El cazador se sacó una libreta pequeña del interior de la chaqueta mientras hablaba.

"Pues no hay mucho que contar. El padre trabajaba en una empresa de informática y la madre trabajaba de dependienta en un supermercado. Los tres hijos eran buenos estudiantes..."

"¿Ha dicho tres hijos?" Preguntó Castiel interrumpiéndole.

Con un suspiro, el policía asintió. "Dos hijas y un hijo. Al principio barajamos la posibilidad de que el hijo fuera el asesino, por aquello de que es el único que falta, pero supongo que desde el FBI se manejaran otro tipo de teorías."

"Bueno, muchas gracias. Eso era todo lo que necesitabamos." El rubio se guardó la libreta de nuevo y palmeó el brazo del hombre dándole una sonrisa de cortesía.

Ambos salieron de la comisaría en dirección al Impala para volver al motel y comenzar a investigar más a fondo.

El ángel se subió al coche cabizbajo, cosa que el otro notó. "Eh, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Es culpa mía." Dijo Castiel en un susurro. "Yo saqué a Lucifer de la jaula, todo esto es culpa mía."

"Ah, no, eso sí que no." Dean tomó su rostro obligándole a que le mirara con aquellos ojos azules que tantos sentimientos le provocaban. "Esto no es tu culpa. Tú no eres responsable de las acciones de ese desgraciado, ¿me entiendes?"

"Pero, Dean..."

"He dicho que no, Cas. Tú solo querías ayudar." Sus ojos verdes reflejaban la seriedad con la que estaba hablando. "Te engañó igual que nos engañó a todos, pero no es tu culpa así que no vuelvas a decir eso."

De vuelta en el motel, Sam terminaba de abrocharse su camisa de traje mientras que Mary, ya arreglada, revisaba que llevaran las identificaciones.

No muy lejos de allí había aparecido el cuerpo de un chico con las mismas características que los que habían ido a investigar Dean y Castiel, por lo que iban a ir a echar un vistazo.


	6. capítulo 5

Sam y Mary habían llegado a la escena del crimen andando, ya que no quedaba lejos del motel. Pudieron ver como algunos agentes de policía trataban de espantar a los curiosos que empezaban a aglomerarse por la zona mientras otros oficiales estaban junto al cadáver, ya cubierto por un plástico.

Se abrieron pasó entre la puequeña multitud casi a empujones y, una vez delante de uno de los policías, sacaron sus placas para enseñárselas. "Agentes Hemmings y Smith, FBI. Nos gustaría saber que ha ocurrido aquí." Habló la rubia en tono serio de voz.

"Disculpen, agentes, pero ya he hablado con dos de sus compañeros esta mañana." Les dijo el policía algo irritado. "¿Realmente es necesario tantos federales en este caso?"

El castaño intervino guardando su placa. "Supongo que nuestros compañeros ya te habrán puesto al corriente de que es un caso bastante complejo ya que podría tratarse de un asesino en serie muy peligroso."

"Sí, algo así dijeron." Abriendo un hueco entre las vayas, dejó pasar a madre e hijo para que accedieran a la escena del crimen y pudieran ver el cadáver.

A Sam le bastó un rápido vistazo para saber que, efectivamente, había sido obra del arcángel. El cuerpo tenía los ojos completamente quemados, clara señal de que su muerte había sido provocada por uno de estos seres.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mary de arriba a abajo, haciéndola retroceder al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el cuerpo. Aquello no pasó inadvertido para su hijo.

Dirigiéndose a uno de los policías que había alrededor del cadáver, el castaño sacó una libreta pequeña. "¿Hay algún testigo del crimen? ¿Alguien vio o oyó algo?"

El policía al que había preguntado asintió. "Pero no es muy fiable, no creo que vaya a servirles de..."

"Si no le importa, ¿podría usted indicarnos dónde podemos encontrarlo? Nos gustaría hablar con él nosotros mismos." Le cortó de forma algo brusca en tono seco. Sentía que cada vez tenía menos paciencia para los policías.

"Por supuesto, es aquella señora que está sentada en el banco." Señaló indicando a donde debían dirigirse.

Sam asintió con una leve mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa. "De acuerdo, gracias."

Volvió a acercarse a su madre, que parecía hipnotizada por el cuerpo sin vida tirado en el suelo, a la par que horrorizada.

"Agente Smith, ¿me acompaña a hablar con la testigo?" Preguntó suavemente llamando su atención.

Mary le miró algo perdida, pero enseguida se repuso y asintió, siguiéndole a donde la mujer que había presenciado la horrible muerte se encontraba. Era una anciana que venía de hacer la compra, se encontraba aferrada a su carro consternada por lo que había visto.

"Buenos días, ¿le importaría que le hicieramos unas preguntas?" Habló la mujer rubia tomando la iniciativa. "Somos del FBI."

La anciana les miró a ambos y les hizo un gesto en silencio para que se sentaran junto a ella.

"¿Podría decirnos que vio?" Le preguntó Sam girando un bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

"Él..." La mujer se quedó con la vista perdida por un momento, pero luego volvió a mirarle. "Decía ser Lucifer." Inmediatamente se santiguó y besó la cruz que llevaba colgada del cuello. "Luego le empezaron a brillar los ojos y la boca y... y... una luz salió de él después de que se le quemaran los ojos."

"Comprendo." Murmuró Sam.

"¿Ustedes me creen, verdad?" Preguntó la señora mirando a ambos con súplica en sus ojos.

Mary tomo sus manos y la sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Por supuesto que sí."

"Bueno, creo que ya tenemos todo lo que buscábamos. Muchas gracias por su colaboración, señora."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y ambos se fueron de allí a paso ligero.

Cuando ya estuvieron lo bastante lejos, la rubia se atrevió a preguntar con algo de miedo. "¿Crees que fue realmente Lucifer?"

Sam asintió tomando su teléfono para llamar a su hermano. "Todas las pistas llevan a él y con la declaración de la señora no queda ninguna duda."

Su madre asintió quedándose callada. Jamás en todos sus años como cazadora había visto algún ser capaz de causar lo que habían visto en aquel cuerpo y eso hacía que un miedo irracional la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

Pero, por otra parte, sus hijos eran amigos de un ángel. Ella misma le había conocido y convivía con él desde hacía un par de días. No podía imaginarse a Castiel causándole semejante sufrimiento a una persona.

Vio a su hijo volver a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón con una pequeña mueca en su rostro al no haber podido contactar con Dean. "¿Por qué hace eso Lucifer?"

El menor la miró confundido por unos segundos, pero luego comprendió a lo que se refería. "Está buscando un recipiente para poder habitar aquí en la tierra."

Aquella explicación pareció confundirla aún más en lugar de aclarar sus dudas, por lo que Sam se rascó la nuca suavemente buscando la forma de explicárselo mejor. Pensó en lo lioso que resultaría tener que explicarle todo lo de la verdadera forma de los ángeles y los arcángeles y, con un suspiro resignado, se encogió levemente de hombros. "Cas te puede explicar todo el tema de los recipientes mucho mejor de lo que yo lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, él es un ángel."

Una duda cruzó por la mente de Mary causándole el pánico interno más absoluto. ¿Castiel también habría matado a gente hasta conseguir su recipiente? Sea lo que sea que significara lo del recipiente. ¿Serían sus hijos amigos de un asesino?

El resto del camino hasta la habitación del motel fue extremabamente silencioso, solo el ruido de la calle y de sus pasos contra el suelo se escuchaba. La rubia guardaba silencio porque no se atrevía a hacer más preguntas y el castaño lo hacía porque no sabía que más decir.

Dean no había cogido el teléfono porque iba conduciendo y no había oído la llamada entrante sobre la música de la radio. En circunstancias normales, Castiel habría contestado por él, o al menos le habría avisado de que le llamaban, pero iba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta también.

Daba igual cuantas veces le repitiera el rubio que no era su culpa, el seguía sintiendo que sí lo era. Se sentía responsable de todo lo que hacía Lucifer y de las muertes que causaba. A fin de cuentas, él le había sacado y le había dejado usarle de recipiente.

"¿Sigues torturándote con eso?" Preguntó el cazador mirándole de reojo. El ángel iba mirando por la ventanilla en silencio, pero podía notar que no miraba realmente el paisaje.

Aparcando en el aparcamiento del motel, Dean apagó la música y quitó las llaves del contacto, apagando también el motor.

El pelinegro le miró por un par de segundos y luego bajó la mirada asintiendo levemente como respuesta a su pregunta. El humano sabía que no podía hacer nada por apartar aquellos remordimientos de su cabeza, así que simplemente estiró su brazo y tomó su mano, dándole un leve apretón.

"Lo arreglaremos, ¿vale?" Sus miradas se conectaron y no pudo evitar perderse en aquel profundo océano que eran los ojos del ángel. "Vamos a solucionar esto juntos, Cas."

El nombrado asintió levemente, apartando la mirada algo sonrojado. "Gracias, Dean."

"No tienes porqué darlas, para eso están los amigos." Y, tras decir aquello, soltó su mano con una leve sonrisa y salió del coche.

Cuando miró hacia atrás no vio a Castiel dentro del Impala, cosa que le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño porque tampoco le veía fuera. ¿Se había ido?

Poniéndole seguro a su querido bebé, se encaminó a la habitación, encontrando al ángel de pie en el medio con sus alas extendidas y una leve sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta.

"Cas, pensé que tú..." Hizo gestos hacia fuera algo confundido, tratando de explicarse sin éxito.

"Me gusta poder volver a usarlas." El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y batió levemente las alas para sacudirlas, haciendo que algunas plumas negras cayeran al suelo. "Siento si te he asustado, Dean."

El cazador, que se había quedado levemente embobado mirándolas, negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta rápidamente, con miedo por si alguien les veía. No es que le molestara que le vieran con Castiel, pero no sabría cómo explicar si alguien pedía explicaciones por qué había un hombre con unas alas enormes en su habitación. "No, no pasa nada. Está bien, Cas."

Se quitó la chaqueta de traje tirándola encima de la cama y suspiró desajustándose un poco la corbata. El ángel le miraba atento mientras tanto, con un ligero tic en una de sus grandes alas. "Dean..."

Llevó su mirada a él de nuevo al oírle llamar su nombre. "¿Sí, Cas?"

El tic en su ala aumento y su ceño se frunció levemente mientras miraba al suelo. A ojos del humano, se veía malditamente adorable. "Sam y tú siempre os quitáis parte de la ropa al entrar en las habitaciones de los moteles o cuando estáis en el búnker..." Levantó la vista para mirarle con aquellos grandes ojos azules. "¿Yo debería hacer lo mismo?"

Con pasos lentos, el rubio se acercó a él mientras respondía. "Solo si tú quieres."

Castiel lo pensó un momento y luego asintió mirándole. "Sí quiero."

Dean sonrió levemente y habló con voz suave. "¿Puedes guardar tus alas un momento? No quiero hacerte daño mientras te quito la gabardina."

En un parpadeo, volvía a tener las alas plegadas y escondidas de la vista del humano, expectante de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Con sumo cuidado, el cazador deslizó la gabardina por sus hombros hasta hacerla caer al suelo; luego hizo lo mismo con su chaqueta. Subió sus manos hasta su desajustada corbata y la aflojó aún más, para poder quitársela.

Una vez que lo hizo, el ángel volvió a dejar salir sus alas, desplegándolas por completo y luego dejándolas reposar dobladas en su espalda.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el rubio estiró una mano y comenzó a acariciar una de sus alas por la parte de arriba. Bajó sus caricias, recordando como en la madrugada había encontrado un punto mágico que casi hacía al ser celestial ronronear como un gato.

Empezó su búsqueda de ese punto, provocando que el ángel se acercara más a él, abrazándose a su cintura. Con su otro brazo, el humano le abrazó de vuelta sonriendo. Movía la mano que tenía en su ala haciendo pequeños círculos mientras tanto, con sus dedos enterrados entre las suaves plumas.

Evitaba pasar por las zonas que aún no habían recobrado el espeso plumaje por miedo a hacerle daño al tocar ahí. Había comprobado que sus alas eran muy sensibles al tacto y no quería causarle ningún tipo de malestar.

"¿Sabes? Esto es muy relajante, deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo." Susurró suavemente disfrutando de la cercanía entre ambos y la sensación de las plumas bajo su mano.

Castiel abrió la boca para responder algo, pero en su lugar solo le abrazó más fuerte ocultando su rostro en la unión entre su hombro y su cuello. Pudo ver el leve rubor en sus mejillas aumentando mientras se mordía el labio antes de que escondiera su rostro, por lo que supo que había encontrado el punto.

La respiración del pelinegro se había vuelto más pesada y podía notarla contra su piel, enviando corrientes placenteras por todo su cuerpo mientras seguía acariciando por esa zona de sus alas.

Iba a hacer de esto su nuevo pasatiempo preferido.

Estaban tan metidos en su burbuja que ninguno de los dos notó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se volvió a cerrar a los pocos segundos con algo de prisa.

Sam, algo impactado por la imagen que acababa de ver, se giró hacia su madre, la cual no había visto nada porque su hijo era demasiado alto para ver por encima de él.

"Mamá, ¿te apetece ir a tomar un batido o algo?" Tomándola suavemente del hombro la alejó de la puerta cerrada.

"¿Un batido? ¿A esta hora?" Preguntó extrañada.

"Sí, o una cerveza si lo prefieres."


	7. capítulo 6

Sentado en la mesa del bar, Sam miró a su madre, que miraba a su alrededor con asombro. Una parte de él se sentía culpable por haberla traído con ellos a investigar el caso. Sabían que Mary había querido dejar la caza y esa había sido una de las principales razones por las que ni siquiera le había contado a John acerca de este mundo.

"Mamá." Llamó con suavidad, una pizca de miedo filtrándose en su voz por si le molestaba que la llamara así.

"¿Qué ocurre, Sam?" Ella de inmediato le miró expectante.

Sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, comenzó a hablar. "Siento que hayas tenido que venir. Si no quieres volver a la caza, no vamos a obligarte." Se quedó mirando la botella de cerveza en sus manos mientras seguía hablando, lo que iba a decir le dolía. "Incluso si quieres alejarte de nosotros, podemos buscarte un lugar para que te quedes. Al fin y al cabo, somos cazadores y a lo mejor eso puede incomodarte. No quiero que te sientas obligada a quedarte si tú no..."

Mientras el cazador hablaba, sintió unas manos posarse sobre las suyas con suavidad y subió la vista para mirar a la rubia frente a él. "Sam, no voy a irme, tranquilo." Le sonrió con cariño dándole un leve apretón a sus manos. "Si bien esta no es la vida que siempre quise para vosotros, de cierto modo entiendo porque John os acabó arrastrando a ella. Por supuesto que me hubiera encantado que hubierais tenido una vida normal, pero, mirate, eres un hombre maravilloso que ha salvado al mundo, al igual que tu hermano." Con una mirada que reflejaba algo de tristeza, subió una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro. "Siento no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabais."

"No es culpa tuya, mamá." Aseguró Sam, sonriéndole suavemente a su madre. "Lo importante es que estás aquí ahora."

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y después le dio un tragó a su cerveza. Pasaron unos minutos en un cálido silencio en el que solo se oía el típico murmullo del bar de la gente hablando.

Entonces Mary miró a su hijo y alzó una ceja. "¿Qué estaba haciendo Dean en la habitación para que me sacaras de allí tan deprisa?"

El castaño casi se atraganta con su cerveza al oír la pregunta. "¿D-de qué hablas?"

La rubia rió suavemente tapándose el rostro con una mano. "¡Venga ya, Sam! Vi el Impala aparcado mientras nos íbamos, sé que Dean ya había vuelto."

El menor abrió la boca completamente sonrojado buscando alguna excusa. No sabía si podía decirle a su madre que había visto a Castiel y a Dean teniendo un momento tan íntimo sin que luego su hermano se cobrara venganza.

Por suerte, no le hizo falta responder. Un hombre trajeado de baja estatura, pelo corto castaño y barba se acercó a ellos, tomando asiento en su mesa después.

Mary le miró sorprendida, pero, antes de que le diera tiempo a decir algo, el hombre habló mirando a su hijo. "Vaya, vaya, alce, no sabía que estabais por la zona."

La mujer miró a Sam algo confundida por el apodo. ¿Se conocían?

"No es de tu incumbencia, Crowley." Gruñó el castaño dándole un trago a su cerveza.

"En realidad, sí que lo es." Respondió él con simpleza. "Quiero a Lucifer de vuelta en la maldita jaula tanto o más que tú y la ardilla, así que, ¿por qué no unimos fuerzas y le encerramos juntos?"

"¿Y tú quién eres?" Preguntó ya sin poder contenerse la rubia, mirando al hombre desconocido para ella con el ceño fruncido.

Inmediatamente, él le tendió la mano con una sonrisa. "Crowley, rey del infierno. Supongo que tú eres Mary Winchester."

Algo aturdida, aceptó su mano asintiendo. ¿Sus hijos conocían al maldito rey del infierno? "¿De qué conoces a mis hijos?"

"Hemos trabajado juntos en varias ocasiones durante los últimos años." Respondió el demonio.

"¿Qué quieres exactamente de nosotros, Crowley?" Preguntó Sam mirándole fijamente.

"¿No has escuchado cuando te hablaba antes, alce? Quiero vuestra colaboración, en concreto la de vuestro emplumado amigo."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que Castiel quiere trabajar contigo?"

"Que no le quedan más opciones, por ejemplo. O tal vez que puedo poner a su disposición un ejercito entero." Chasqueó la lengua quitándole la cerveza y dándole un trago. "Míralo cómo quieras, alce, pero sabes que os gano por goleada."

Con gran fastidio, el castaño se levantó de su silla. "Llamaré a Dean." Y, sin más, salió del bar para llamar a su hermano por teléfono y avisarle de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Como era de esperarse, el rubio no contestó; en su lugar lo hizo el buzón de voz. Gruñendo un par de insultos, Sam lo volvió a intentar varias veces más, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado.

Dean ni siquiera había oído el teléfono sonando. Estaba demasiado ensimismado acariciando las alas de Castiel como para pensar en nada más.

Fue el ángel quien se dio cuenta a la tercera o cuarta llamada. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, se separó del cazador y volvió a guardar sus alas.

"Dean, te están llamando." Susurró con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Se veía tan bien así a ojos del humano... "Deberías cogerlo, tal vez sea importante."

Haciendo uso de todo su auto control para no abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro y besarle, el rubio asintió comenzando a buscar su teléfono.

Tras unos minutos, lo encontró en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Al desbloquearlo, pudo ver que tenía unas cinco llamadas perdidas de Sam.

Preocupado por si le había pasado algo, marcó su número. Por primera vez, fue realmente consciente de que estaban completamente solos en la habitación y no había ni rastro de su hermano y su madre.

Ni siquiera tuvo que esperar dos tonos antes de que la llamada fuera contestada. "¡Dean! ¡Gracias a dios que por fin lo coges!"

Se apoyó en la pared mientras miraba a Castiel con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. "Estaba ocupado. ¿Pasa algo?"

"La verdad es que sí. Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo." Dijo el menor al otro lado de la línea. Su voz sonaba nerviosa, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. "Estamos en un bar cerca del motel, nos vemos ahora en la habitación." Tras decir aquello, Sam colgó.

El cazador se quedó mirando su teléfono con confusión. ¿Qué habría querido decir su hermano con eso?

"¿Era Sam? ¿Qué quería?" El tono de voz curioso del ángel le hizo volver a donde estaba y sonrió sin poder evitarlo al verle.

Castiel le miraba con la cabeza ladeada y la curiosidad pintada en su bonito rostro, haciéndole ver como un adorable cachorro.

Dean asintió levemente. "Era él. Vienen hacia aquí." Le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Algo dubitativo, el pelinegro dio un par de pasos hasta acortar la distancia que les separaba.

El rubio iba a tomarle de la cintura para acercarle más cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de par en par.

"Hola, chicos." Ambos giraron sus cabezas para mirar en aquella dirección, encontrando a Crowley siendo seguido por Sam y Mary.

Inmediatamente, el ángel retrocedió un par de pasos tomando distancia con el cazador para evitar ponerle incómodo.

Dean frunció el ceño completamente molesto ante la interrupción. "¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí, Crowley?"

"También me alegro de verte, ardilla." Dijo el demonio en tono burlón entrando en la habitación.

"¿Qué quieres?" Su tono de voz era amenazante.

"Ofrecerle un trato a vuestro angelito de la guarda." Dijo mirando directamente a Castiel con una sonrisa.

La mandíbula del mayor de los hermanos Winchester se tensó tanto que casi fue un milagro que no se partiera algún diente.

"¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que te haga otro agujero en tu pomposo trasero!" Gruñó echando mano a su pistola, que llevaba guardada en la cinturilla del pantalón por la parte de la espalda.

"¡Oh, tiemblo de miedo!" Respondió sarcástico Crowley.

Cuando el cazador le apuntó quitando el seguro, el ángel decidió que era hora de intervenir.

"Dean..." Colocando una mano sobre su brazo para ejercer algo de presión hacia abajo, hizo que bajara el arma lentamente. "Escuchemos que es lo que tiene que decir primero."

El nombrado miró al pelinegro incrédulo, pero terminó cediendo y guardando su pistola a regañadientes ante la mirada que este le dedicaba.

Mientras tanto, Sam y Mary habían entrado en la habitación cerrando la puerta y se habían escabullido hasta la otra punta sin ser notados apenas. Preferían estar lo más lejos posible cuando la ira de Dean estallara.

"Habla." Soltó el cazador en tono duro dirigiéndose a Crowley de nuevo, la palabra casi había sonado como un gruñido al salir de su boca.

"Bueno, se que estáis buscando a Lucifer, así que he venido a ofrecerle a Castiel mi colaboración." Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de traje perfectamente abrochada que llevaba, añadió: "Solo a él."

La habitación cayó en un incómodo silencio tras las palabras pronunciadas por el rey del infierno. El mayor de los hermanos Winchester podía sentir una extraña ira apoderándose de su ser con el paso de los segundos.

"¿Un demonio y un ángel buscando a Lucifer? ¡Por favor, suena como el principio de un mal chiste!" Dijo Dean cruzándose de brazos, luego miró a Castiel, que estaba a su lado de brazos cruzados también, esperando ver su reacción ante la propuesta de colaboración.

No quería que se fuera con Crowley.

Por desgracia para él, el rostro del ángel era en aquel momento una máscara impenetrable que no dejaba a la vista ni siquiera un ápice de sus emociones. Adivinar lo que estaba pensando era algo imposible, a no ser que tuvieras algún tipo de súper poder psíquico.

"¿Tú que dices, Cas?" Preguntó Sam ignorando a su hermano mayor. "Tienes la última palabra, es tu decisión."

El nombrado suspiró rendido dejando caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo. Le dio una fugaz mirada al rubio y después dio un par de pasos hacia delante para enfrentar al demonio, que esperaba el veredicto con una leve sonrisa ante la escena frente a él. Trabajar con Crowley no le parecía tan mala idea, al fin y al cabo.

"Si trabajamos juntos, será con mis condiciones." El mayor de los hermanos miró al pelinegro sin poder creer la imagen frente a él, ¿realmente estaba aceptando la oferta de aquel demonio?

"Por supuesto, angelito. Pide por esa hermosa boquita." Respondió el rey del infierno en tono pícaro acentuando su sonrisa. La mandíbula del ángel se tensó ante sus palabras.

"Punto número uno, solo pasaremos tiempo juntos para investigar pistas cuando aparezcan. El resto del tiempo cada uno irá por su lado." Dijo en un tono de voz completamente serio.

Soltando un suspiro dramático completamente fingido, el demonio se llevó una mano al pecho. "¡Qué ingenuo he sido! ¿Cómo llegué a pensar que podrías alejarte por al menos dos minutos del culo de tu querida ardilla?"

Ignorando su comentario, Castiel se dispuso a proseguir. Pero el panorama detrás de él era completamente distinto. Dean estaba sonrojado a más no poder, Sam se mordía el interior de la mejilla para evitar reírse y Mary miraba la escena con las cejas alzadas sin decir nada. La mujer empezaba a entender ciertas cosas de las que estaban pasando a su alrededor y una pequeña sospecha se formaba en el fondo de su mente.

"Punto número dos, nos mantendremos al tanto el uno al otro de todo lo que encontremos." Enumeró el pelinegro mostrando el número con sus dedos.

"Hecho."

La sonrisa en la cara del demonio parecía imposible de borrar y eso solo provocaba en el mayor de los hermanos Winchester más ganas de golpearle hasta desfigurársela. Sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos, el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

"Bien." Respondió el ser celestial frunciéndole el ceño a Crowley. "Yo... no tengo más condiciones."

"Nos vemos pronto." Y, tras decir aquello, chasqueó sus dedos para después desaparecer con un ruido sordo.

Castiel giró hacia los tres pares de ojos que le miraban fijamente, cada uno de una forma distinta, pero solo se centro en unos. Tan verdes, grandes y bonitos que parecían sacados de dibujos. "Dean..."

"No." El nombrado salió de la habitación dedicándole una mirada dura. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía porque le había dolido tanto que el ángel aceptara trabajar con Crowley.

 _Sí, sí que lo sabes._ Le repetía su subconsciente. _Os ha cambiado por él. Ya no os necesita._

Se subió al Impala con rapidez y salió del aparcamiento. Esos pensamientos comenzaban a arremolinarse en su mente y sabía por experiencia que la única forma de ahogar aquella voz era con alcohol.


	8. capítulo 7

Dean estaba sentado en la barra de un bar, observando con gesto aburrido el poco whisky que quedaba en su vaso. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que no era capaz de saber cuanto tiempo llevaba allí sentado; tampoco es que fuera algo facil de determinar estando entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Lo único que tenía claro, es que había bebido suficientes vasos como para terminarse una botella él solo.

"Un día duro, ¿eh?" Preguntó el camarero detrás de la barra mientras fregaba un par de copas.

"Ni se lo imagina." Contestó el rubio bebiéndose el líquido que quedaba en el recipiente de cristal en su mano.

Echando un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca, el camarero rió. Iban a ser las seis de la tarde. "Me puedo hacer una ligera idea." Acercándose, se apoyó en la barra frente al cazador con una mirada curiosa. "¿Problemas sentimentales?"

"Tal vez." Estaba demasiado borracho para pensar ya en lo que decía. "¿Me sirve otro?"

La mirada del camarero cambio drásticamente a una algo apenada. Si bien era cierto que su negocio subsistía gracias a tipos así, le parecía mal aprovecharse de aquel hombre.

"Escucha, muchacho. ¿Por qué no pides un taxi y vuelves a casa?" Probó a decir con voz suave. Le había visto llegar en un coche negro bastante antiguo, pero cualquiera se daría cuenta de que ya no estaba en condiciones de conducir. "Estoy seguro que sea lo que sea que haya pasado, puede arreglarse."

"¿Y usted cómo está tan seguro?" Preguntó Dean entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección para conseguir mantener la vista enfocada, luchando contra el alcohol en su organismo para mantenerse conversando con el camarero.

"Mi padre siempre decía que todo en esta vida tiene solución, menos la muerte." Le palmeó el hombro y caminó hacia la caja. "¿Vas a pagar en tarjeta o en metálico?"

"En metálico." Sacando su cartera con algo de torpeza del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros, el rubio meditó sus palabras.

 _Se equivoca._ Pensó con algo de burla. _Ni siquiera puedo llevar la cuenta de cuantas veces he muerto y resucitado hasta ahora._

Media hora más tarde, el rubio trataba de meter la llave del coche en la cerradura para poder abrir la puerta. Una vez que lo consiguió, sonrió victorioso y se subió al asiento detrás del volante.

No se molestó en arrancar el Impala, ese no era su propósito. Cerró los ojos apoyándose en el respaldo y trató de concentrarse.

"Castiel, ¿puedes venir?" Esperó unos segundos en los que nada pasó. "Necesito que vengas, por favor. Tenemos que hablar."

Un suave aleteó resonó en el coche y el llamado apareció a su lado. Su rostro estaba completamente serio, tanto que le ponía nervioso.

"Cas..." Susurró suavemente a modo de saludo.

"Hola, Dean." Murmuró en tono algo cortante Castiel.

"Estoy borracho."

"Eso ya lo veo." El ángel se veía algo fastidiado y Dean se preguntó si estaba ocupado antes de que le llamara, sintiéndose avergonzado por haberle pedido que viniera así sin más. Él no era así, no solía resolver así las cosas. Normalmente, barría los problemas debajo de la alfombra y evitaba cualquier tipo de conversación acerca de cómo se sentía; pero sabía que su amigo se merecía una disculpa.

Mandando su orgullo a la mierda, volvió a hablar. "Lo siento, Cas." Era una disculpa completamente sincera. El whisky no tenía nada que ver con ella.

"¿Por qué exactamente?" Preguntó curioso el pelinegro ladeando la cabeza, dejando a un lado esa máscara de seriedad.

"Por lo de esta mañana... no debí irme, tú querías hablar y yo fui un completo idiota." _Como siempre, nada nuevo._ Le recordó su subconsciente. "Lo siento."

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado con su disculpa, alzó la mirada para ver a Castiel. ¿Cómo podía este mirarle con aquel brillo tan especial en sus ojos y esa suave sonrisa aún después de que él no dejara de joder las cosas entre ellos?

"Y también lo siento por lo que voy a hacer ahora." Susurró muy bajito, sabiendo que aún así le había oído por su naturaleza de ser celestial.

Tomando al ángel de las mejillas, le atrajo hasta hacer desaparecer la distancia entre ellos y le besó.

La sorpresa se apoderó del pelinegro, dejándole paralizado. Tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que estaba pasando. Lentamente, subió una de sus manos colocándola sobre la del cazador, comenzando a devolverle el beso.

Los labios del humano habían empezado moviéndose tímidamente contra los del ángel por miedo a no ser correspondido, pero no tardaron en coger algo más de ritmo al comprobar que habían sido bien recibidos.

Cuando el rubio se cambió de asiento subiéndose a su regazo, tratando de llevar el beso más allá, algo hizo click en la mente de Castiel. Las palabras que le había dicho al principio hicieron eco en su cabeza. _Estoy borracho._

No podía hacerlo. Esto estaba mal. Dean estaba borracho, sería aprovecharse de él.

Con todo el cuidado posible, el ángel llevó sus manos a la cintura del hombre y trató de separarle. En su lugar, solo consiguió que se pegara más a él, enredando una mano en su pelo negro.

 _Dean, por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil._ Se quejó mentalmente Castiel cuando sintió como sus suaves labios dejaban de presionarse contra los suyos propios para atacar su cuello.

El rubio se separó exaltado y le miró confundido. "¿C-cómo... cómo has...?"

El pelinegro le miró sin entender a que se refería, pero lo entendió enseguida. Accidentalmente había enviado el pensamiento a la mente del hombre en su regazo.

Suspiró apoyándose completamente en el respaldo sopesando sus opciones rápidamente. Como hablar telepáticamente con seres celestiales y todo lo que esto involucraba no era un tema de conversación que fuera a tener con un Dean borracho.

Intentó llevar dos dedos a su sien para dormirle, pero el cazador le esquivó de forma bastante ágil para su estado ebrio. Castiel rió levemente alzando sus brazos en clara señal de paz.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, el ángel volvió a hablar. "Vamos al motel, yo conduzco." Pidió sabiendo que Dean no podía hacerlo.

"¿Para qué ir al motel?" Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa el humano volviendo a acercarse a él peligrosamente. "El asiento de atrás es bastante cómodo." Susurró finalmente en su oído.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pelinegro y apretó con algo más de fuerza su cintura tratando de separarle. No quería hacer esto si sabía que el rubio no estaba al cien por cien consciente de sus actos.

"Dean, no. Vámonos." Suspiró al sentir las manos del cazador jugando con los botones de su camisa. Sería tan fácil simplemente ceder y dejarse llevar, pero no podía. "Sam y Mary están preocupados, has estado mucho tiempo fuera."

"Pero estoy bien, Cas. No me va a pasar nada, estoy contigo." Susurró el humano cerca de sus labios justo antes de volver a besarle.

El sabor a whisky aderido a los suaves labios de Dean era un constante recordatorio para el ángel de lo mal que estaba aquello. El sentimiento de culpa cada vez provocaba una presión mayor en su pecho.

Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente. No era la mejor, pero tendría que servir.

Rompiendo el beso, le dedicó una sonrisa siguiéndole el juego. "Está bien, vamos a la parte trasera."

El rubio abrió la puerta y se bajó casi con prisa de encima suyo para dirigirse hacia allí. Castiel bajó poco después y le siguió, encontrando ya la puerta abierta de los asientos traseros. Dean estaba recostado sobre ellos mirándole con una sonrisa juguetona. "¿Vienes, Cas? ¿O te vas a quedar mirando?"

Saliendo de su trance, el ángel puso la mejor sonrisa falsa que encontró y trepó sobre el musculado cuerpo, volviendo a besarle. Ambos estaban recostados en el asiento trasero, el pelinegro sobre el cazador, quien tenía sus piernas abiertas para que pudiera acomodarse entre ellas.

Aprovechando que estaba distraído por el beso, Castiel llevó una mano a la sien del hombre bajo él y la tocó con dos dedos, dejándole dormido al instante.

Se levantó del asiento y salió del coche, subiéndose rápidamente al asiento del conductor. Buscó algo nervioso las llaves del vehículo para poder ponerlo en marcha, encontrándolas finalmente en el suelo.

Miró hacia atrás para vigilar que Dean estuviera bien antes de arrancar. Se veía como si se hubiera desmayado. Al menos recuperaría todo el sueño perdido durante los últimos días. El ángel sabía de sus pesadillas, pero no se atrevía a hablar con él del tema; no sabía como abordarlo.

Comenzando a conducir finalmente, se centró en la carretera dejando a un lado los pensamientos que iban y venían, atacando su mente.

 _Solo te ha besado porque estaba borracho._ Le dijo una voz burlona en su mente. _¿Por qué iba a fijarse en alguien como tú?_

Gruñó de frustración apretando el volante. Muy en el fondo él sabía, o al menos creía, que eso era verdad. A Dean no le interesaban los hombres y había muchas chicas bonitas ahí fuera. No tenía ninguna posibilidad con él por mucho que le doliera.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al motel, aparcó el coche y se bajó. Después, cargó al rubio en sus brazos al estilo nupcial y voló hasta el interior de la habitación, sintiéndose demasiado perezoso como para ponerse a buscar dónde había metido este la tarjeta.

Dos pares de ojos les miraron sorprendidos cuando aparecieron. Ignorando a Sam y a Mary, dejó al cazador sobre su cama y le quitó los zapatos y la corbata con cuidado, para que pudiera dormir más cómodamente. También vació sus bolsillos, dejando el contenido de estos sobre la mesilla.

Podía sentir la mirada de ambos humanos taladrando su cuerpo mientras hacía todo aquello.

Una vez que terminó, se giró para encararlos.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" Preguntó Sam nervioso acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano.

"Nada grave. Estaba en un bar y..." Recordando los sucesos en el coche, las mejillas de Castiel se sonrojaron completamente. "Tuve que dormirle. Despertará en un rato, tal vez en un par de horas."

Mary se acercó también para inspeccionar a su hijo mayor. Cuando vio que estaba profundamente dormido, pero que no parecía pasarle nada, se giró hacia el pelinegro.

"Gracias por traerle, Castiel." Le sonrió débilmente.

"No tienes porqué agradecermelo, es lo menos que podía hacer." Él le devolvió la sonrisa a la rubia y se sentó en la cama de Sam.

La mujer había notado el nerviosismo del ángel al hablar de lo ocurrido y como tenía algunos botones mal puestos de la camisa, pero no dijo nada. No sentía que fuera asunto suyo.

"Sam, ¿me ayudas a guardar las cosas?" Dijo llamando a su hijo menor. El nombrado asintió y juntos comenzaron a recoger la habitación.

Castiel frunció levemente el ceño. "¿Ya os vais?"

"Sí." Respondió Sam algo distraído. "No hay más que investigar por la zona. Volvemos al búnker."

El ángel asintió con comprensión y tomó algunas de las bolsas, ayudándoles a llevarlas hasta el coche.

"Supongo que ahora que vas a trabajar con ese tal Crowley no nos necesitas en este caso." Soltó Mary. "¿Vuelves o te quedas?"

"Vuelvo." Dijo inmediatamente el ser celestial. "Siento lo de Crowley. Me encantaría seguir trabajando con vosotros, pero..."

"Él tiene más recursos." Completó Sam por él cerrando el maletero una vez que estuvo todo dentro. Ante la mirada apenada del ángel, hizo un gesto con la mano. "Tranquilo, Cas, lo entiendo. La prioridad ahora mismo es volver a encerrar a Lucifer."

El castaño palmeó el hombro del más bajo y volvió a la habitación para revisar que no se dejaran nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi idea es ir subiendo por aquí un capítulo cada semana hasta estar igualadas las publicaciones en ambos lugares. Las actualizaciones serían los viernes. Supongo que no me queda nada más que decir, nos leemos en los comentarios y en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
